Un día divertido con los Cullen
by Lpc Contest
Summary: Historia por Crister Peña para el consurso de One-Shots de LPC. POV Bella.


Un Divertido con los Cullen

POR CRISTER PEÑA

CAPITULO UNICO

El cumpleaños de Nessie

Era un día como cualquier otro en el pueblo de Forks Washington –Nublado en su totalidad– pero uno de los más felices de mi vida ya que había pasado ya un año de mi transformación y todo era perfecto con toda mi familia reunida y Edward a mi lado. Además de todo esto era el primer cumpleaños de mi hija; – Aunque fácilmente podría pasar por una niña de 7 años en vez de una bebe de 1 año– Edward y yo habíamos decidido hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrarlo y que Alice ya había convertido en una fiesta en su afán de llevar siempre las cosas a magnitudes gigantescas. Aunque Nessie toleraba las fiestas tanto como yo, no pudo hacer nada para detener la fiesta una vez que Alice hubo intervenido en el asunto. En mi corazón –que ya no latía– sentía que no podía ser más feliz de lo que lo había sido durante aquel año. Estaba viendo la cara de mi hija mientras dormía mientras esperaba que se despertara para ser la primera en felicitarla, aunque supiera que a ella querría que lo hiciera.–ahora que era madre entendía como mis padres podían pasar por alto mis peticiones sobre al no celebrar mis cumpleaños; el sentimiento de ver a mi niña crecer causaba en mi la necesidad de querer disfrutar al máximo cada minuto de su corta infancia– En el momento q hiso ademan de levantarse me acerque a ella y la rodee con los brazos y le dije:

–¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Mi niña espero que estés preparada para disfrutar de todos los mimos que vas a recibir hoy– Por la comisura de mis labios se extendía una enorme sonrisa causada por la emoción que me embargaba. Ella hizo una mueca para quejarse por lo que añadí– Deberías estar feliz así que no pongas esa cara.

En ese momento Edward entro riendo entre dientes y se situó a nuestro lado.

–Me parece saber de quién ha heredado ese terror por las fechas especiales– Dijo mientras aun se reía me beso en la frente, sentándose en el borde de la cama y se dirigiéndose a Nessie. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña!– dijo besando su frente también.

––Les dije que no quería que me hicieran pasar por esto–. Respondió ella a la vez que hacia otra mueca de disgusto.

– ¡Ahí mi Nessie! Cuando te comportas de ese modo me parece estar viendo a tu madre es vez de a ti, son tan parecidas en ese aspecto–. Comento él y ambas pusimos los ojos en blanco.

–– ¡Papá por favor se serio! y gracias de verdad pero en realidad no quiero nada de esto–añadió para ambos. Puso su mano mi rostro para mostrarme a mí lo que Edward podía ver en su mente. Vi como pasaba imágenes sobre como Alice realizaba los preparativos de la fiesta.

Mire a Edward antes de responder y luego me volvía otra vez hacia ella.

–––Sabes que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso y sabes también que es imposible parar Alice una vez que se entromete en algo– repuse para que supiera que yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo las extravagancias de Alice.

Edward parecía de acuerdo con migo.– Ahora relájate un poco y cámbiate para ir a la casa o prefieres esperar hasta que vengan por ti. Seguro que a Emmett le hará mucha gracia llevarte cargada– lo dije mientras parecía pensativa para hacerla levantar al considerar esa opción. Y funciono. Ella se levanto de la cama rápidamente viéndonos con cara de pocos amigos.

–Concédanme un segundo a solas por favor– Nos pidió en voz de suplica por lo que Edward y yo nos incorporamos para salir.

––Estaremos a fuera esperándote– Comento el antes de salir. Nessie asistió con la cabeza con expresión resignada.

Al llegar a la casa todos estaban reunidos esperando a Nessie que tenía una expresión avergonzada. Al traspasar la puerta como si fueran un coro de ángeles con sus voces melodiosas todos canturrearon ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NESSIE!. Pronto todos rompieron a reír al ver que el sonido armonioso fue estropeado por las voces roncas de Jacob y Seth que al igual que los demás miembros de mi familia estaban esperando para felicitar a mi hija.

– ¡oye jake que desafinado suenas!– Exclame.

– ¡Buen y que sigo sonada mejor que tu cuando eras humana! –Bufo acercándose a nosotros– y a demás no por eso iba a dejar pasar el momento para felicitar a esta pequeñita. Dijo mientras tomaba a Nessie en brazos con cara de alegría incontenible.

––Sabias al igual que todos los demás que no quería esto. Protesto mi hija mirando primero al Jake y luego al reto de la familia sin dejar de arrugar la cara.

–Querida sabes que te amamos y que hacemos todo esto es porque te queremos. No tienes porque ponerte así. No lo tomes de ese modo por favor y solo déjanos demostrarte lo importante que eres para todos nosotros. Intervino Esme con su voz dulce y amable acercándose a ella y acariciando su pelo.

– ¡Eso no es justo abuela! Yo sé que me quieren por lo que todo esto no hace falta. Contestó Nessie en un murmullo y bajando de los brazos de Jacob.

–Valla que extraño no les parece tenerse tener en frente a una pequeña replica de Bella. Hmm bonitos rasgos heredaste de tu madre. Dijo Emmett riéndose entre dientes. Aunque he de admitir que si no fuera por ti me sentiría muy decepcionado por ya no poder hacer sonrojar a alguien–Agrego el al ver como las mejillas de mi hija se coloreaban de un rojo intenso– ¡Eso es muy divertido!

Con que muy gracioso Emmett. Comente dándole un codazo entre las costillas.

–Sabes que es cierto y además si no te gusta podemos arreglarlo cuando quieres. Me ofreció esbozando una sonrisa picara.

Me reí. ¡Dios! Es que nunca se da por vencido pensé. No había podido ganarme ni una vez desde mi conversión en los pulsos pero cada vez que tenía la ocasión volvía a retarme.

– ¿Crees que no podre ganarte? Pues no estés tan confiada te recuerdo que tu primer año está por terminar y tu suerte se te abra acabado. En su mirada había un brillo que no expresaba más que las ganas de vengarse por todas las veces que le había ganado.

–No seas ridículo le conteste al ver que todavía sangraba por la herida– además hoy es el día de Nessie así que dejémoslo para otro momento.

–Si me tienes miedo no hay problema pero igual la próxima vez te voy a ganar. Sonrió de oreja a oreja pagado de sí mismo.

–Déjalo ya Emmett igual veo que Bella vuelve a ganar de nuevo– Intervino Alice riéndose de este pero a este no pareció afectarle para nada e comentario– Y quítate de en medio que los demás quieren felicitar a Nessie.

Y así fue una por uno se acercaron para felicitarla. Primero Carlisle; luego Rosalie; Después Jasper con Alice, el cual uso su don para que se relajara un poco y por último Seht.

Al final Alice le dijo a Rosalie que subiera a Nessie para arreglarla para la fiesta.

Puedo subir sola refunfuño mi hijo cuando Rosalie intento cargarla para subirla hasta el cuarto de Alice. Edward la miro a los ojos con mirada suplicante y le pidió que tratara de comportarse mejor o haría sentir mal a los demás con su comportamiento al igual que a nosotros; ella asistió y trato de sonreír un poco.

Edward ¿crees que hemos hecho bien en hacer esto contra su voluntad?. Le pregunte con voz triste al ver que el estado de ánimo de mi pequeña no mejoraba y parecía que con cada minuto que pasaba aborrecía mas el día.

El sintió el dolor que trataba de reprimir, me abrazo con fuerza y me beso a pesar de que todos seguían aun a nuestro alrededor, luego despego sus labios de los míos y me susurro al oído: – Tranquila Bella solo esta avergonzada y tiene miedo de lo que Alice allá planeado.

Volvió a besarme y entonces Emmett intervino con cara de asco pero sonriendo.

¡Por dios! ¿Podrían dejar eso para cuando estén solos en la cabaña? Hay gente aquí a la que no le apetece ver ese tipo de espectáculos.

Edward contesto sin apartar sus labios: –si no te gusta lo que ves puedes irte y cierra el pico de una vez.

Emmett se rio pero fue Seth quien intervino.

–Creo que el grandote tiene razón muchachos ¡qué asco! como sigan me van a hacer vomitar– dijo simulando ganas de vomitar.

–Como ya les dije al que no le guste puede irse cuando quiera– Repuso Edward pero alejando su rostro del mío unos centímetros.

Ja ja ja ja… Se rio Jacob Vámonos Seth antes de que esto me provoque nauseas a mi también. Volveremos para la fiesta cuando todo se haya terminado –anuncio sin dejar de reírse. – De todos modos tengo que recoger a mi padre.

Me aparte de Edward porque me sentí avergonzada de aquella escena aunque mantuve una de sus manos entrelazada con una mía. Deje que entrara un segundo a mi mente para que viera lo avergonzada de me encontraba.

Sus ojos se le dilataron por la sorpresa aunque desde que contrale mis poderes lo suficiente podía dejar entrar cuando quisiera al él no dejaba de sorprenderle. Por lo que me encogí de hombros y dije:

Ya que no puedo ruborizarme, tenía que dejar que te enteraras de algún modo…

–Eh de admitir que extraño eso pero este nuevo método me gusta aun más.

–Bueno Jacob no tenías que irte– comento Alice.

–Es cierto –comento el interpelado– Adiós Bella volveré luego. Muévete Seht, date prisa. Y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta.

–Bueno tengo que irme. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que arreglar. Fue lo único que dijo Alice antes de desaparecer.

Y así todos fueron dejando a solas la enorme estancia blanca.

–Bueno creo que nos hemos quedado solos–le dije a Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a el sofá.

–Eso parece. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, pronto llegaran los invitados para la Fiesta. –Comento con suave y aterciopelada–.Disfrutemos del momento.

Trate de relajarme en el sofá mientras el tiempo transcurría sin apenas ser consciente de su paso.

Cuando llego la hora del evento ya Alice tenía todo preparado había transformado todo en una especie de fantasía al puro estilo de un cuento de hadas. Todo estaba en su debido lugar, nada desencajaba. Todo era perfecto.

– ¡Guau! Tía Alice esto es increíble y peor de lo que pensaba. –comento mi hija mientras bajaba las escaleras con pasos vacilantes.

Te ves hermosa mi pequeña– comente sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro– Alice ese vestido es precioso. Justo lo Nessie necesitaba.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Comentaron Edward, Emmett, Seht y mi padre al mismo tiempo; por lo que mi hija enrojeció y se echo a reír al mismo tiempo.

–Solo la están haciendo poner más incomoda con tantos halagos– Jacob se acerco mientras hablaba– Ves mi mostrito yo no me voy a portar como ellos. Ven vamos hay gente esperando.

–Gracias Jake. Una sonrisa de gusto se mostro en el rostro de mi hija.

–Bueno no hay tiempo para esto. Tenemos que ir con los demás invitados. Alice parecía muy ansiosa. Tomo a Nessie del brazo la arrastro a nuestro lado y nos hizo avanzar hasta la estancia donde estaban los demás.

Mi hija se quedo con la boca abierta cuando al trasvasar la estancia un grupo de personas a las cuales ella no esperaba ver la felicitaron al mismo tiempo y en voz alta. No lo puedo creer dijo pero no asustada como antes si no feliz de verdad.

Es todos estaban allí. Todos nuestros amigos. Personas que ella tenía tanto tiempo sir ver. Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Garrett vinieron desde Denali. Siobhan, Maggie, Liam vinieron desde Irlanda. Benjamín y Tia vinieron desde Egipto. Las amazonas Zafrina, Sena y Kachiri vinieron desde Brasil con Nahulen y Hulien acompañándolas. Ademas de estos también se encontraban allí Quil, Embry, Leah, Sue, Sam, Emily y Billy.

Mi hija salto en brazos de Alice le toco el rostro y esta le contesto riéndose pero con expresión dulce:

–No te preocupes siempre supe que te gustaría– acaricio su mejilla mientras hablaba. –Aunque no puedo ver en tu futuro te pareces mucho a tu madre.

– ¡Gracias!– exclamo mi hija con una enorme sonrisa en todo el rostro; mientras bajaba y se dirigía a Zafrina y al resto de nuestros amigos.

– ¡Alice eres la mejor! Gracias por esto. ¡Se ve tan feliz!, porque todos estés aquí– la abrase llena de emoción mientras observaba lo feliz que estaba mi pequeña ante aquella de sorpresa– Nunca pensé verla asi de feliz por la fiesta.

Mientras abrazaba a Alice, Nessie no dejaba de saludar a todos mostrarles lo feliz que estaba de volver a verlos después de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Todo atisbo de renuencia y desagrado desapareció de su cara para ser remplazado por una deslumbrante alegría.

–Debo admitir que la hiciste bien psíquica se ve de verdad feliz – le comento Jacob a Alice con una mamo en su hombro pero con la vista fija en el rostro resplandeciente de mi Renesme. Parecía que él era tan feliz como ella con solo ver su rostro reluciente de alegría.

–Como siempre– respondió Alice con suficiencia y muy pagada de sí misma.

Toda la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad. Todos reían, bailaban y mi hija revoloteaba por toda la estancia. Fascinada con la compañía hablada con todos y cuando le faltaban las palabras les mostraba como se sentía. Había comida para los invitados humanos y los licántropos por la cual desaparecía con facilidad con el gran apetito de estos últimos que no parecía zacear jamás.

Hasta que llego la hora de cortar el pastel. Muchos de los vampiros presentes arrugaron la cara cuando vieron el enorme pastel dejando claro el asco que les producía pero entendieron que era algo que debíamos hacer para guardar las apariencias ante Charlie y asediaron en buen grado a la petición. Todos rodearon la mesa para cantarle EL happy birthday a mi niña.

Emmett como siempre volvió todo un relajo haciendo alarde de su incapacidad para tomarse nada enserio. Hizo sonrojar a Nessie con sus comentarios por lo que le propine un codazo en los riñones, al igual que Rosalie los demás miembros de la familia solo se limitaron a mirarlo con desaprobación y los invitados se reían de sus ocurrencias.

Todos cantaron con dulzura y cuando terminaron fue Jake (quien yo menos pensaba) quien lleno la cara de Nessie de crema de pastel. Mire a mi hija alarmada por como lo tomaría pero ella solo se rio y yo me reí al igual que los demás. Alice repartió l pastel poco después con avidez.

Luego de que todo el relajo de la fiesta pasara todos se fueron marchando. Billy, Charlie y Sue se marcharon por que había partido de beisbol de finales en la tele. La mayoría de nuestros invitados vampiros tomaron prestados los lujosos coches de los Cullen para ir a cazar después de a ver tenido que soportar con algunos humanos por mucho tiempo. Sam y Emily también se despidieron junto con Leah, Quil y Embry que tenían que hacer su patrullaje habitual y que aunque ya confiaban un poco más en nosotros, estaban un poco tensos con la presencia de los otros vampiros. Carmen y Eleazar también habían salido con Sena y Kachiri para hablar con ellas sobre la posibilidad de pasar con ellas unas vacaciones. Al final solo quedamos Jacob y Seht, Kate, Garrett y Tanya, Zafrina y nuestra familia en la enorme estancia.

Bueno y si para terminar de celebrar ¿qué les parece si jugamos un partidito de beisbol aprovechando que viene una tormenta?–Comento Alice como el que no quiere la cosa.

La cara de Emmett se transformo en una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo y comento: –Es perfecto. Yo juego contra el equipo de mi quería Bella.

Había una sonrisa dibujada en cada uno de los rostros presentes. Se me olvidaba que les gustada a los Cullen jugar al beisbol, y ahora que yo también un vampiro y podía jugar también, la idea no pintaba tan mal.

–¡Es una magnífica idea Alice!–. Comente.

–Supongo que es una invitación abierta para nosotros también– pregunto Jacob sonriente.

–No solemos jugar con perros pero podemos hacer una excepción con ustedes – Esta vez fue Edward quien respondió en tono de broma.

–Bueno jugar con vampiros no es lo más agradable del mundo pero podremos sopórtalo. – Jacob respondió en el mismo tono de broma de Edward.

–Pero antes Nessie tiene que ver mi regalo. Los demás los puede ver después pero yo tengo privilegios por organizar la fiesta. Tomo a Nessie por un brazo conduciéndola al garaje.

–A Bella no le va a gustar esto. – murmuro Edward para sí mismo.

Demonios ya había discutido con Alice sobre lo del regalo pero al parecer «como siempre» parecía no a verme escuchado.

– ¿Tía pero que es?– preguntaba Nessie ansiosa

–Algo que te va a encantar. Lo he mandado a hacer exclusivamente para ti–luego su tono se volvió un poco desanimado cuando agrego– Aunque no creo que Bella valla a dejar que lo utilices todavía.

Todos la habían seguido cuando llegamos al garaje todos se quedaron con la Boca abierta al ver en único auto que se encontraba allí con un gran moño de color azul. Era un Ferrari rosa descapotable al más puro estilo del de la Barbie. Pero a escala como uno de esos de juguete para niños; solo que a simple vista se veía que no tenía nada de juguete. Era de verdad Alice le había regalado a mi hija un coche de verdad, en miniatura hecho solo para ella.

– ¡Dios te has vuelto loca! Te advertí que no te atrevieras. – Dije subiendo mi voz por lo menos dos octavas. Estaba tan eufórica que no me di cuenta que gritaba y que ya me encontraba frente a ella. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?

Edward acudió a mi lado de inmediato, me alejo de Alice y dijo:

Trata de calmarte Bella. Por favor.

¡Como si eso fuera posible!. Es que nadie se deba cuenta de la magnitud de lo que eso significaba Nessie solo tenía 1 año. Porque a ellos no les preocupaba ¡solo era una niña!.

– ¡Guau tía! esta vez si te pasaste. Eres increíble. No lo puedo creer ¡es hermoso! –Mi hija no quitaba los ojos del auto mientras la abrazaba.

–No podía saber del todo si te iba a gustar la fiesta. Ya sabes no puedo ver en tu futuro– Alice no perdió la sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. No parecía nada preocupada por mi reacción. Todo lo contrario parecía que le divertía. –Tenía que regalarte algo que no pudieras rechazar y que quisieras tanto que tuvieras que perdonarme.

–Tienes razón. Montarlo va a ser mejor que cuando papá me deja manejar el suyo en sus piernas cuando vamos a casa del abuelo.– cayó abruptamente al darse cuenta que se le había ido la lengua por la euforia por el auto.

Mire a Edward al tal fijación que oí decir a alguien, no se aquí, si las miradas mataran creo que serias vampiro muerto. Lo deje entrar a mi mente para no hacer todo aquello delante de Nessie. Pero para ser sincera tenía ganas de gritarle en frente de todos, que si se había vuelto loco o algo parecido.

Nessie lo miro con gesto de disculpa y el susurro: –No te preocupes mi pequeña, esto no ha sido culpa tuya. Además tu mamá sabe que nunca te dejaría algo peligroso. Se le va pasar. Su voz era dulce y sus palabras llevaban un doble sentido que capte en seguida.

–Bueno ya basta de dilemas familiares, pueden discutir sobre el coche después. Además Bella, Nessie debía heredar algo de su padre ¿no lo crees? El amor por los coches es algo característico de los Cullen y sabes que esto no es peligroso para ella. Ahora vámonos a jugar que ya tengo muchas ganas de vencerte– después de hablar Emmett me dirigió esa sonrisa picara y se dirigió a la puerta.

Todos me miraron con ojos suplicantes y no me quedo de otra que dejarlo pasar.

–Está bien. Vamos a jugar, pero Edward y Alice ni piense que se han zafado de esta. Ustedes y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Edward se rio por lo bajo y asistió, al igual que Alice.

Al llegar al prado empezamos a formar los equipos Alice, Edward, Seht, Carlisle y yo éramos un equipo y Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Jasper eran el otro. Nessie las haría de árbitro para evitar que hiciéramos trampas. Mientras Jasper marcaba las bases Edward se me acerco, me rodeo por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo; pegando sus labios a mis oídos.

–Sigues enojada conmigo por lo de hace rato.

Mientras lo decía sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía al ritmo de sus palabras. Oh diablos porque siempre tenía que actuar de esa manera. Sera que jamás iba a ser capaz de reaccionar de otra forma. El se rio de mi reacción y presiono sus labios por un momento contra los mis.

–Creo que eso es un no ¿a qué no?–pregunto y yo quería sonar todavía enojada pero no lo conseguí cuando respondí.

–No. No. Sigo enojada contigo. – ¡Demonios! porque tenía que sonar como si tratara de convencerme a mí misma.

El se carcajeo por como respondí.

– ¡Eh! Par de tortolos. Es hora de jugar venga. Grito Jasper desde el otro lado del campo. Edward tomo mi mano y me arrastro aun riendo.

–Bueno hermanita ¿lista para perder?– me pregunto Emmett cuando estuvimos más secar. Yo le fruncí el seño.

–Empezamos.

Alice se deslizo al montículo, yo pase a cubrir las bases, Edward y Carlisle cubrirían los jardines y Seht se coloco detrás del plato, para recibir los lanzamientos de Alice. El primero el batear fue Jasper. Se tomo el bate y se coloco enfrente.

–Vamos mi vida lanza lo mejor que tengas– le grito Jasper a Alice sonriente.

Esta le respondió con otra sonrisa y se preparo para lanzar y con su elegancia habitual dejo salir la bola de sus manos. Jasper se quedo parado el plato sin poder visualizar la pelota.

–Buen lanzamiento. – Agrego preparándose para el próximo lanzamiento cuando Seht le devolvía a Alice la pelota.

Esta vez si logro dale a la pelota pero Edward hecho un salto y la cogió en el aire.

–OUT– grito Nessie.

–Es mi turno comento–. Comento Emmett sonriente. – ¡Eh! Edward veamos si puedes con esta.

Emmett golpeo la pelota con toda su fuerza contra el suelo y salió disparado para recorrer las bases. Fue Calisle quien tomo la pelota y la lanzo hacia mí. Emmett apresuro su carrera pero ya yo lo esperaba en la tercera base. Trato de evadirme pero no lo logro.

–OUT– volvió a gritar Nessie.

Emmett se levanto con gesto serio y me miro con ojos de rabia.

– ¿Qué pasa Emmett te duele que te allá atrapado?– le dice muy sonrientemente. Este dejo escapar un gruñido bajo de su garganta y yo rompí a reír.

–Vamos Emmett no seas tan mal perdedor– le grito Edward quien también se reía.

–Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a que Bella te gane. Agrego Jasper.

–Ja ja ja ja y ja. – Farfullo Emmett –no le veo la gracia.

–Vamos mi amor te estás comportando como un niñito llorón. –Rosalie comento. – ven y deja de lloriquear solo es un juego.

–Este juego no ha terminado Bella. – Comento el aludido– todavía queda mucho juego por delante. Soltando una sonrisa.

–Podemos continuar con el juego ya me canse de escuchar lloriquear al grandulón. – Soltó Jacob en tono de burla.

–Claro perro. Es tu turno. Veamos que puedes hacer. Contesto Emmett en el mismo tono de burla.

Jacob hizo rodar la bola por el campo y llego hasta la segunda. Esme dejo caer la bola entre Carlisle y Edward para que así Jacob anotara la primero carrera del partido. El último out estuvo a cargo de Rosalie quien elevó la bola para que Edward la tomara de aire.

Cuando nos llego el turno de batear a nosotros. Alice fuere la primera en Batear. La bola rodo y Alice llego a segunda base. Seht fue puesto Out ante el lanzamiento de una bola curva de Rosalie. Cuando llego mi turno solté un batazo por el campo que se convirtió en jonrón. Así el juego fue transcurriendo entrada tras entrada. Al final terminamos ganando 6x4 para la decepción de Emmett.

Más vele que terminara de perder mi fuerza de neófita pronto o el pobre orgullo de Emmett se vería fuertemente afectado más de lo que ya lo estaba. Todo se convirtió en una reunión en donde todos se jugaban bromas entre sí. En especial dirigidas a Emmett, al parecer sus hermanos estaba disfrutando mucho que alguien le bajara los humos por todo lo que les había hecho en el pasado. Todo continúo de bromas en broma hasta que Nessie bostezó. Por lo general nunca olvidábamos que mi pequeña dormía, pero de verdad es que estábamos pasando una velada genial

Me acerque a ella, la abrase y la bese en la frente.

–Lo siento mi vida, ya es muy tarde. Debes estar muy cansada; ha sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones. Vamos a casa para que descanses.

No te disculpes mamá. Yo me lo he pasado excelente el día de hoy gracias por no hacerme caso con lo del cumpleaños. Me lo he pasado genial y he podido compartir con la gente que quiero. –Luego su expresión se entristeció un poco cuando agrego: – Lástima que tenga que dormir esta reunión está muy agradable. Por mi me quedaría aquí con ustedes celebrando toda la noche.

–No te preocupes mi cielo tienes todo el día de mañana para seguir disfrutando la compañía de nuestros invitados y abrir el resto de tus regalos. –Acaricie su cabello rubio luego clave mis ojos en los suyos color cafés «que antes habían sido mi color» – y tu puedes tenernos a nosotros siempre y para siempre. Estaremos para ti en todo momento. Eres la persona que mas amamos.

Puso su mano en mi cara para mostrarme cuanto nos amaba ella.

–Lo sé mi vida. Se mi vida se que tu nos amas tanto como nosotros a ti. – La mire con alegría y seque la lágrima que se escapaba de su rostro. Sabía que era de alegría por lo que agregue. – Se lo feliz que estas pero ya es hora de dormir. – La tome entre mis brazos y la levante.

–Vamos– Edward se puso a mi lado y me rodeo con un brazo y con el otro acaricio la mejilla de Nessie y beso su frente.

Jacob se acerco a nosotros para despedirse de Nessie. Ella tendió los brazos hacia él y yo solté mis brazos para que el la tomara. La abrazo con fuerza y beso su frente.

–Buenas noches mi mostrito. Espero que hallas disfrutado todo este circo.– Se rio– Aunque he de admitir que el juego resulto divertido sobre todo ver lloriquear al grandote.

–Buenas noches a ti también Jake –ella le beso en la mejilla– Te veré mañana para que vallamos a cazar. Esta vez si te ganare.

Para ganarme vas a tener que esforzarte mucho y aun así no creo que lo logres. Soy realmente bueno. –Dijo este pagado de sí mismo– Bueno pero nada cuesta soñar.

Nessie le frunció el ceño. –¡que arrogante eres Jake! Pero no estés tan seguro.

Este se rio, pellizco su mejilla y la deposito de nuevo en mis brazos.

Nos despedimos de todos antes de irnos. Todos la volvieron a Felicitar y le dieron su beso de buenas noches.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña la llevamos directamente a su cama. Edward le conto la canción que había compuesto para ella para que se durmiera. Mientras yo acariciaba su pelo con dulzura. Cuando al fin se durmió la arrope muy bien y bese su mejilla.

–Dulces sueños mi pequeña – susurre en su oído.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación tomados de la mano.

–Todo salió mejor de lo que había pensado. Cuando vi todo lo que Alice estaba planeando en su cabeza llegue a pensar que esto no saldría bien. – Comento distraídamente.

–Bueno lo que realmente importa es que después de todo a ella le gusto y está feliz. Más feliz de lo que nunca hubiese pensado.

–Si la verdad es que su alegría es inmensa. Llegue a pensar que no iba a poder dormirse de tanta alegría que sentía.

–Pero no creas que es olvidado lo del coche. Le frunci el ceño.

Se rio.

Sabía que no se te olvidaría– Me miro con ojos tiernos y soltó sobre mi todo el poder de su mirada. Puso sus manos en mi cara y dijo: podríamos dejar eso para otro momento, solo dedicarnos a hacer que este día termine de ser perfecto y disfrutar todo lo bueno del día.

A la porra se fue todo mi enojo cuando sus ojos se derritieron en los míos y antes sus argumentos yo no tenía nada que discutir. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

–Ok siempre tendremos tiempo para discutir eso después.

Estando entre sus brazos lo demás carecía de importancia todo lo que de verdad importaba era que nuestras vidas eran perfectamente felices que los tenía a él y a Nessie a mi lado, que ella era feliz y que siempre, siempre estaríamos juntos. Para siempre.

–Te amo – Dijo

–Tanto como yo a ti.

Fin…

El amor de Edward y Bella es el volvió a sembrar en mi la esperanza de que en la vida hay algo mágico y tan fuerte destinado para cada quien. Que me hizo creer que de verdad el amor existe. Su historia llego hasta la más mínima célula de mí ser. Un amor inmortal. Un amor más fuerte que la misma naturaleza. ¿Quién no sueña con eso? Solo me queda esperar que les guste lo que escribí.

GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA!......

11


End file.
